1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grinding technology and more particularly, to a grinding machine control method and a control system employing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grinding processing is a method of using high speed sand grinding wheels to grind the workpiece. This method is practical for processing high hardness materials, and can obtain better processing quality, such as dimension precision and flatness. Further, CNC (computer numerical control) technology has been intensively applied to grinding machines for different grinding purposes.
When operating a CNC grinding machine, it is normally to write up computer numerical control programs for different processing procedures at first, and then to load these computer numerical control programs into a controller in the CNC grinding machine. After simulation of every computer numerical control program subject to a particular processing procedure, the computer numerical control programs are respectively executed to complete the desired grinding processing.
However, when operating the grinding machine subject to the aforesaid method, the operator must separately execute every computer numerical control program subject to the processing procedure. Thus, the grinding processing process is fragmentary and incoherent. If it is necessary to repeat the same processing procedure, the operator must execute the aforesaid processing process again and again, wasting much processing time.